Naïveté
by smallish
Summary: OneShot. Sasuke was always just out of reach, but Kakashi knew that if he reached far enough, he could help him. KakaSasu.


**A/N:** Don't read this! I'm only posting this because my conscience is MAKING me. Read at your own risk. There is rape. Noncon. Whatever you want to call it. I didn't get too detailed in it, though. But hey, at least I finally got my KakaSasu muse... And yes, in the normal text, Sasuke is old enough to do the 'nasty'.  
Mildly inspired by Klayter McCabe's _Paint_. Read it.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own. Written after Chapter 307, posted... much later.

**Naïveté**

Kakashi's lips pressed against his own, warm and soft, a hand wrapping around his waist and the other into his hair. Sasuke leaned in and after a moment, Kakashi's tongue slipped into his mouth, and the Uchiha's heart beat faster.

_Rough and icy hands held his face, and the confused teenager didn't react as the pale face neared his, cold lips violently moving against his own. Sasuke tried to pull back, but found his back pressed against a wall and a knee between his legs. Sasuke's hands tried to push him away, but in response one pale hand caught both of his wrists while the other firmly held his jaw, the foreign lips still working against his telling, demanding, but Sasuke refused to allow... A cold tongue slithered its way into his mouth, exploring the hot area. It pushed further in and Sasuke nearly gagged, and he wanted to push away but couldn't— _

The warm lips were now tracing his jawline, Sasuke's head tilted back as he allowed himself to let go. An affectionate nip landed on his neck and moist lips clamped on his pulse and the younger shinobi moaned softly. Kakashi's hand sneaked up his shirt, tracing circles on his chest, then their lips met again, Sasuke's fingers tangled in the silver hair. Their lips parted briefly as Sasuke's shirt was pulled away from his frame, but they soon met again, tongues battling in a near-playful fight for dominance. Kakashi's hands roamed over his body, his touches gentle, making Sasuke's skin rise in anticipation.

_His shirt was roughly pulled off, and the cruel hands held him harshly by the shoulders, fingernails digging into his flesh and holding him far closer than he ever would have liked. Pressed firmly between the wall and the pale thing before him, those hands were free to explore the young teenager, clawing, grabbing, greedy, taking but never giving. The touches burned and hurt and Sasuke only wished to be anywhere than where he was. After a long moment the body lifted away and he thought briefly of freedom, but instead guided backwards, lips once again pressed firmly against his own, and he tried not to stumble. He was pushed back into the room and _

his knees hit the bed, falling back, the older shinobi on top of him. Sloppy kisses were planted on his ear, warm and hot, Sasuke's arms looped around Kakashi's neck, trying to loose himself in the sensation. He felt one hand rest on his hip, as if getting ready to reach for his pants' button.

Sasuke blinked rapidly as he began to feel lightheaded and the warm fingers suddenly seemed frigid, and the world turned gray before him; the shoulders he clung to no longer a warm tan but an icy white. The lips, no longer warm and soft, cold and rough and unforgiving, kissed his throat. He took in a sharp breath as the world flickered back into color. _(It's only Kakashi...) _His fingers pressed into the body above him as the world flickered again.

_Somewhere between then and now, the pale creature had shed its clothes, and was now reaching for the hem of Sasuke's pants whilst delivering sharp, painful bites along his chest and collarbone. He felt the cloth fall away and something hard press against his thigh while the cold, slimy tongue ravaged his mouth again. It pulled away, but Sasuke could still feel the moist breath against his collarbone when the pale creature entered him and he had to bite his lip to hold back a whimper, his hands twisting into the sheets. _

_It happened again and again, hard breathing above him, his lip beginning to bleed as he bit down too hard._

_Finally he managed a small, strangled,_

"Stop."

Kakashi stilled, his hand just grazing the small metal button on Sasuke's pants, the whisper just barely reaching his ears. Sasuke's breath hitched in his chest, and he pushed the taller man off him, dashing for the bathroom, vomiting into the porcelain bowl.

Sasuke's hands fumbled for the lever and flushed the toilet, kneeling, a shaking hand resting on the white surface, skin pale and covered in cold sweat. Kakashi kneeled next to him, hand reaching to stroke his hair, but stopped at the last moment.

"Sasuke?"

The black eyes blinked, losing their glazed quality, but still not looking at his lover. Taking this as confirmation that Sasuke was really 'there', Kakashi ran his hand through Sasuke's hair. After a moment, the younger man collapsed against Kakashi's chest and was pulled into a tight embrace.

"Are you all right?"

He nodded slightly, but Kakashi could feel the wild heartbeat reverberate into his chest. They stayed like that for a long moment, the older man holding the half-naked younger one, one hand running through his raven-black hair. Finally, Kakashi gently pulled away.

"Take a shower then come to bed, okay?"

There was a mute nod and Sasuke felt a kiss on his forehead as Kakashi stood and left, closing the door to the bathroom behind him. He knew that the shower wasn't so much to clean himself but to have a chance to pull himself together. Or maybe try to wash away the memory. Shakily, he rose to his feet and turned the knob, lukewarm water hitting the tile wall.

Sasuke stripped and stepped into the shower. After a moment, he turned off the cold water, allowing the hot water to scald his skin.

_But it didn't stop, and Sasuke's fingers pressed harder into the sheets, he wouldn't—couldn't—touch the thing above him, but now he couldn't hold back his soft cries, and he thought he heard a low chuckle above him, but he couldn't be sure. Somehow the pain transformed into a warped pleasure, and he tried not to moan, but it slipped past his lips. _(Aniki look what you've done to me.) _The no-longer foreign lips pressed against his again, gently this time, as if savoring a fine wine. Sasuke was beginning to feel himself slipping, he couldn't feel the lips against his, the body above him, or the pain-pleasure, or the pain behind his eyes. _

_Finally it stopped, Sasuke's eyes barely open, barely breathing, and he felt the form lay atop him, his slow breathing almost coming to a standstill._

_"You're naïve, aren't you?" The soft voice was right next to his ear, lips tickling the delicate skin._

_"You dream, Sasuke-kun." There was a smirk in that voice, but Sasuke couldn't see it anyway._

_"Dream of love, of friends, of family..." A small snicker that echoed flatly in Sasuke's ears._

_"But it's nothing you can have. Your life is only death and hatred. There is no one for you to turn to. You are mine. Still..." There was a leer here as golden eyes roamed over his body, "...I suppose one can always dream." _

_As darkness finally took over his vision and whatever feeling remained, he felt the weight shift off him and the bed, leaving him alone._

Sasuke gasped and his nails dug painfully into the curse mark, body trembling, the white-hot water no longer registering to his numb body. He took several deep breaths, then reached out and turned off the water. He took another breath and stepped out, his hands finding a towel as he dried himself off. He grabbed a pair of drawstring pants from the cabinet and stepped into them. Hands shaking slightly, he tied the delicate strings and stepped out of the bathroom and into the bedroom.

Kakashi was pretending to be asleep, but he knew better than that. A moment's hesitation, and Sasuke climbed into bed, his body pressed against his teacher's, face buried in the hollow of his throat. A strong arm wrapped around his waist, holding him close, as if afraid he would disappear. After a moment, the warmth from the older man spread into Sasuke's body and at long, long last he was able to drift to sleep.

_Sasuke wished someone would hold him—not _it_, but someone to just hold him and comfort him, but there was no such person. _(I'm so sorry, please, anyone...)_ His body hurt and he knew it would only worsen in the morning; the scratch marks were red, some of the bites were bleeding. _(I didn't think this would happen...) _He fell slowly asleep to the cold, tiny shivers wracking his frame._


End file.
